


Valentine's day one-shot

by dana3400



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana3400/pseuds/dana3400
Summary: Just fluff
Relationships: Negaduck/OC
Kudos: 2





	Valentine's day one-shot

Negaduck used to hate Valentine day, then he got a husband: Axel and he found himself rushing to get him a quick gift along with finding a good location for their date, the location wasn't hard, he knew Axel well enough to know we would always love a date at a Morgue being a necromancer and all, however, the gift was harder for every year, Negaduck tries to outdone that last gift, while he may no longer be the Jim Starling everyone that watch Duckwing Duck knew, he still tends to try to be all grand and that no different for Axel, even so, it seems like he runs out of ideas, after all, last year he drove out a whole stadium to shoot fireworks at the anyone they didn't like after their usual graveyard date, including that importer that tried to stop them. But now, he can't quite think of anything that could top that, thus he went to one of his daughters for advice. 

"Hey little hellraiser." Smiling as he enters Nova's room, Nova was a small snowy owl and his youngest daughter only nine years old, at first glance the small owlet seems like she couldn't harm a fly with her fluffy hair tied with a blue bow and similarly colored dress, furthermore, her room looks like something out a fairytale, with stars on almost every wall and stuffed animals sitting on bean bags. 

"Dadda!" Nova beamed, rising from her bed, she races over to the duck and hugged him tightly. "I missed you, can we play?" 

"Not now, I need to ask you something. What would the best gift for your papa?" 

"Well, something important of course!" 

He supposed, this is what gets for asking a nine-year-old- an extremely vague answer that he has already been doing for years. "I already give him a lot of important shit, you need to be more specific." 

"Like, taking to the place where you two got married!" 

"Gah, does that mean I have to see Judas." 

"You can go there at night when she's sleeping or just knock her out!" 

"...Not a half-bad idea, hah, you become more like me every day." 

Nova giggled, pleased that her father is proud of her. "Thank you, but you better hurry before papa gets back from his meeting!" 

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Knocking out Judas was the easy part, yet, Negaduck couldn't help himself, he spend most of his time, setting it out to look almost identical to their wedding day at the old hideout, even taking the same suits they wore. Granted, he barely made it back before his beloved. 

He sat on the stairwell, watching Axel watch inside as soon he got close, Negaduck leaps down dramatically as he did back in his show, taking the necromancer hand with a knowing smirk. "Happy love Dovey day, I got something that'll blow your socks off." 

"Really, will I do too." Axel smirked back pulling Negaduck close, with a flirtatious yet competitive glance. 

"We'll see about that." 

With that, the power couple went to the Morgue leading their oldest in charge of Nova. The morgue date went just as their typical dates, chasing people away with an array of zombies and chainsaws, though, Negaduck didn't expect his beloved to take him to a chainsaw and gun factory afterward, once again proving the two are made for each other.

>"Gotta say, babe, you have outdone yourself this year." Negaduck commented. "But you're going down when I show my gift!" He half-joked, finishing off the last of the security. 

"Oh really? Well, my gift is a surprise that's going to leave you speechless." Axel remarked following Negaduck back to the motorcycle.

"Hah! Mine is going to leave you without a voice to spare!" Negaduck started the motorcycle and waited for Axel to safely get on before speeding off into the night, breaking what would be every traffic law in the world. They reached the old hideout in no time flat, taking Axel's hand he leads his backyard where he set up the recreation of their wedding. 

"Negas!" Axel gasped happily, his eyes in awe seeing the recreation.

"Told you." 

Axel chuckled, anyone that didn't think Negaduck is the sweetest murder in the world was just plain wrong, Negs my act tough but he sweeter than any candy.

Walking over the arch together, Negaduck pulled Axel into a slow dance, the smell of blood still fresh from the several security they killed tonight. "Seems like I won the best gift award for this Valentine's day."

"Indeed, but here's my gift anyway." Axel nodded, he reaches into his pocket and took a box, laying it on one of the tables, he cast a spell, making the once tiny box, avenge size. "I hope you like it." 

Proud of his win, Negaduck open the box and was left speechless, he couldn't believe his own eyes, Finally, he spoke. "Axel how?" He reaches in and revealed a film reel label 'Darkwing Duck the series'.

"I have my ways," Axel answered vaguely, with a wink.

While Axel's gift may not be as grand as his, it still meant the world to him and only further proves at least in Negaduck's eyes he couldn't ask for a better spouse, the necromancer was everything he needed and wanted and to think at one time they barely even knew each other, funny how life works sometimes, one day your strangers, the next you couldn't imagine a life without them. 


End file.
